


【论坛体】Bruce Wayne新闻发布会

by Robin_and_Hood



Series: DC fanfics by RH [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_and_Hood/pseuds/Robin_and_Hood
Summary: 民众眼中的哥谭首富一家。





	【论坛体】Bruce Wayne新闻发布会

1#楼主

我正在看哥谭电视台直播的Wayne新闻发布会，有没有像我一样一边看一边刷论坛的小伙伴？

Brucie宝贝怎么又有了一个儿子？

信息量太大，我想发个帖冷静一下。

2#——

我也不知道啊，这个叫Jason的儿子大概二十岁了。

我还以为上次的十岁亲儿子是Brucie的极限呢！

太天真了。

3#——

楼上两个忙着刷论坛，没认真看发布会吧……

Jason Todd是Wayne家的第二个养子，在我查到的资料上，他十四岁被收养，十五岁因车祸身亡。发布会上Bruce说，因为Jason十五岁时被绑架，目睹了一场重大案件，为了保护证人，警方与Wayne家一起伪造了他的死亡。然后他一直在欧洲生活，去年那起案件彻底结案，他今年大学毕业就回到了哥谭。

4#——

我是哥谭市民，来补充一下事件背景。

Jason Todd这个名字在哥谭有一定知名度。当年Bruce收养这孩子时就有很多舆论，因为他出身不好，在犯罪小巷长大。

Wayne家的第一个养子Dick是著名的飞翔格雷森，他们一家空中飞人巡演时吸引了大量粉丝，Bruce收养他算是建立了正面形象。

等到Jason被收养，各种媒体明里暗里讽刺Bruce作秀，问他为什么没有收养整个哥谭的流浪儿童，还有的说他对小男孩有特殊癖好。后来Jason宣告死亡，因为记者不能参加葬礼，一夜之间媒体出现了上百个版本的死因猜测，虽然WE控制住了舆论，但是包括我在内很多人都没有忘记这件事的疑问。

5#——

哥谭市民+1

五年前我还在上中学，Jason死后，有八卦小报说哥谭宝贝是SM爱好者变态恋童癖，我至今记忆犹新。

当时我正在叛逆期，是Jason的同龄人，一直羡慕他走狗屎运成了富家少爷，忽然得知他的死讯，顿时感觉人生无常，世事难料。父母说那一年我忽然长大了，我一直认为是Jason的死亡改变了我。

没想到——他妈的他根本没死？伪造死亡？

我有点怀疑人生。

6#——

楼上两位哥谭市民？晚上睡觉安全吗？据说哥谭是美国犯罪率最高的城市？

我还以为哥谭只有蝙蝠侠和阿卡姆疯人院。

7#——

回复楼上，哥谭当然大多数是普通市民啊。要不然蝙蝠侠保护什么啊？

其实，只要自己不作死，在哥谭生活还是很安全的。毕竟有很多人在主动作死。

像我这样的普通市民，唯一的特点就是心理素质比较强大吧。

8#楼主

除了蝙蝠侠和阿卡姆疯人院，哥谭还有Brucie宝贝啊！

强行正楼！

9#——

沉迷Bruce的美貌无法自拔。

我知道他是花花公子，我知道他绯闻满天飞，但是每次看见那双蓝眼睛我都会爱上他！我想嫁给他啊啊啊！

我知道我无可救药了。

10#——

楼上，Brucie宝贝已经是五个孩子的父亲了。你还要嫁给他吗？

11#——

嫁啊！当然嫁。

这简直是颜控的天堂好不好？我做梦都是被少爷小姐们包围的生活。

12#——

你们都想嫁哥谭宝贝，只有我想当哥谭宝贝的儿媳妇吗？

我的男神是Timothy Wayne，有颜有钱有头脑，这配置比他爹更犯规。

我的手机里存满了我和Tim宣传板的合影，不知道什么时候能见到真人……

13#——

楼上这位，Tim还是未成年人啊。

14#——

楼上上我们是妯娌！我想娶Dick Grayson！二代哥谭宝贝美颜盛世啊。

15#楼主

我已经不知道该怎么正楼了……

还有人愿意讨论新闻发布会吗？

楼主智商有限，没看懂4L的事件背景，Brucie宝贝到底有多少个孩子？是亲生的吗？

有知情人士能完整科普一下吗？谢谢。

16#——

每次讨论到Bruce都有颜控在刷屏，我也是无语了。

17#八卦君

非知情人士，简单为楼主讲一讲吧。

虽然网友们喜欢Brucie宝贝这个绰号，但是花花公子其实是Bruce Wayne几年前的形象，现在他因为父亲的身份低调了许多，很久没有炫耀新女友，媒体也开始转向炒作Timothy Wayne的绯闻。

Bruce总共有五个孩子，三个养子和一个养女，最小的儿子是亲生的。

长子名叫Richard Grayson，就是新闻上出现的Richard Wayne，他在采访中的自我介绍是Dick Grayson，反正你们明白就好。放张照片吧。

RichardWayneonAwards.jpg

Dick出身于著名的空中飞人家庭the Flying Graysons，父母在表演中意外身亡，那天Bruce刚好来看马戏团表演，善心一发就收养了他。

后来Bruce经常带着Dick出席各种晚会典礼，那时候Bruce是个典型的花花公子，有一次还被法庭剥夺了监护权，直到蝙蝠侠来为他作证。

他们共同生活七八年后，Dick去外地上大学，后来当了警察。

这几年，Dick经常代表Wayne家族出现在各种社交场合，被粉丝选为哥谭最迷人单身男性，人称二代哥谭宝贝。他的绯闻不难找，但是缺乏发挥余地，前女友们都说他是个好人……

18#——

借楼问一下，Dick是Bruce的被监护人还是养子？我记得他是被监护人啊？

19#——

楼上，被监护人和养子有区别吗？

20#——

回楼上，区别很大，养子有财产继承权。

21#八卦君

回18L，一开始是被监护人，后来Bruce在Dick成年前正式收养了他，还开了发布会。

22#八卦君

第二个养子Jason Todd就是发布会上那个，他假死前的报道3L和4L已经说得差不多了。现在他死而复生，推翻了过去许多不利于Bruce的舆论，也解释了葬礼不允许记者参加的原因。

发布会只透露了他假死后在欧洲生活，大学是古典文学专业。更多消息还是等着进一步的跟踪报道吧。

23#——

当年我还萌过Dick和Gordon局长女儿Barbara的CP，青梅竹马的一对，现在……

24#——

现在怎么了？今年Barbara生日那天，Dick还为她举办了派对，两个人在合影里笑得很开心啊。他们两个都是单身，还是很好的朋友，我感觉有希望。

25#——

但是一个男人的前女友越多，他剩下的真心就越少，所以……

26#八卦君

第三个养子是最著名的Timothy Drake-Wayne，WE最年轻的CEO，经常被媒体简称为Timothy Wayne的天才少年。这张广告板大家应该很熟悉。

TimothyWayneSpeech.jpg

Tim曾经是Drake集团的继承人，父母去世后被Bruce收养。DE的规模比不上WE，也有一定产品市场。当时很多人认为这是WE吞并DE的手段，甚至怀疑Jack Drake的死亡与Bruce有关。

但是几年后Tim不仅在WE身居要职，而且经常代表Wayne家族出席各种商务活动，媒体甚至猜测他会成为Bruce商业股份的继承人。对了，去年Tim亲自将DE并入了WE，他说这样方便管理。

其实股东们当年质疑过Tim的能力，因为他实在太年轻了。但他就是那种我们无法理解的天才，信息，技术，管理，法律，这些专业问题样样精通。或许Bruce就是看中他的能力，所以收养了他。

27#——

我记得Tim发过一条推特，说他已经七十四个小时没睡，并喝掉了二十杯咖啡，希望申请吉尼斯纪录。如果这是真的，我终于知道像我这样健康生活的人为什么不能走上人生巅峰了！这世界太残忍了。

28#——

生前何必久睡，死后自会长眠。

咖啡万岁，Cheers！

29#——

回楼上，青少年缺乏睡眠会影响生长发育，过量饮用咖啡会导致骨质疏松。

结论是我很担忧Tim的身高。

30#八卦君

然后是养女Cassandra Cain，漂亮的亚裔女孩。她很少在媒体上露面，说话也不多，有关信息很难收集。

唯一的采访中，她自称孤儿，对亲生父母闭口不谈。

据我所知，她和Tim一起出席过WE在香港和上海的活动，大概是担任形象大使。还有，她擅长芭蕾舞，曾经在毕业晚会上演出。

CassandraWayne.jpg

她本人的气质比照片更好。不过她被评为哥谭最有魅力单身女郎那件事，大部分因为她是Bruce的女儿。

31#——

她那段十分钟的采访我看了上百遍，我好像爱上她了。

32#楼主

我好像也爱上她了，然而我是女生……

33#八卦君

最后是亲生儿子Damian Wayne，生母身份不明的非婚生子，在十岁那年出现在公众面前。

BruceWaynewithhisSon.jpg

很难想象一个小男孩能驾驭这种西服，但是他真的很有气场，不符合年龄的那种气场，有时候我怀疑他的母亲是某个国家的公主。

在采访中，Damian有个奇怪的习惯，他用姓氏来称呼每个人，包括他的家人。

34#——

用姓氏称呼？

亲生儿子应该和养子们关系不好吧？

以后遗产怎么分配啊？

35#——

楼上怎么说到遗产了？Bruce还不到四十岁好不好？

36#八卦君

遗产问题，Bruce在采访中说过，如果自己遭遇意外，全部财产由管家Alfred Pennyworth继承。

关系问题，我知道Damian和Dick的关系相当好。狗仔队偷拍到他们两个一起吃饭，一起遛狗，一起打游戏。Dick参加了Damian的家长会以及家长活动。

全家人一起出席活动时，原本Bruce牵着Damian的手走在前面，中间是Dick和Tim，后面是Cass和保镖。然而，Damian忽然转身牵住Dick的手，让三个人一起走在前排，Tim只好后退一步与Cass并排……详情见照片。

theFamily.jpg

另外，Damian在采访中说过，Grayson是他在世界上最信任的人。

37#——

那是因为Dick对WE不感兴趣吧？

WE指定继承人Tim和亲生儿子之间，必有一场大战。

38#——

我还真的找到了一场访谈！作死的记者问Damian怎么看待Tim成为WE继承人的说法，Damian的回答太可爱了！

“在Drake被自己的愚蠢杀死之前，我乐意与他分享仅凭血统就能得到的一切。我们身上都带着父亲的传承，我会通过公平竞争，获取我真正想要的人生。”

39#——

这是个十二岁的孩子吗？颤抖。

40#——

楼上，习惯就好。

41#楼主

image.jpg

对了，这张照片里走在Tim身边的金发女孩是谁？

她是Tim的女朋友吗？

42#——

她叫Stephanie Brown，是Tim在晚会上的女伴。

43#八卦君

准确地说，她是Tim出席晚会的专用女伴，而且经常陪Wayne家族一起出席典礼活动。也许她还兼职保镖，有一次Tim在会场被劫持，她直接把歹徒揍晕了。Bruce带着她和Tim一起吃饭，对媒体说她是“我的孩子”，所以我感觉，她基本上是Tim的女朋友了，说不定还是未婚妻……

但问题是Stephanie的出身很不好，亲爹还在监狱里，不明白Bruce为什么同意Tim和她交往。

44#——

就是啊，想把女儿嫁给Timothy Wayne的企业家有那么多，两家联姻就多了个合作伙伴。或者集团内联姻也很正常啊。

我看到过Tim和Lucius Fox的女儿订婚的新闻，虽然是假消息，但我还能接受。

这个Stephanie难道是现代版的灰姑娘？

45#——

只是女伴而已，又不是女朋友。

46#——

固定女伴和女朋友有什么差别吗？

Tim今年参加晚会就没换过女伴，而且Bruce好像已经接受她了。

如果他们两个不是一对，那只有一种可能，Tim不喜欢女人。

47#——

楼上你别吓唬我……我家老公怎么可能不喜欢女人？

48#楼主

大家快看看36L的那张照片，看那个保镖，那个保镖长得很像发布会上的Jason！

49#——

真的哎！所以Jason并不是上个月才回到哥谭的？

50#八卦君

我怎么没想到？！

我对比了去年Tim受伤时身边那个保镖，发现他和Jason的相似度很高！

这其中有什么不可告人的秘密？

——————————

TBC


End file.
